The invention concerns a process and device for obtaining a coextruded product comprising an outer casing and a filling.
Processes enabling coextruded products to be manufactured are already known. The patent European Patent Application Publication No. 487757 concerns a process for producing a coextruded product with a cereal-based outer casing.
The disadvantage of this process is that it does not enable a product to be obtained with an outer casing of uniform thickness, because the shaping time of the product is too short to guarantee such a result. This causes difficulty in particular if it is intended to produce a product in which the filling is in liquid, semi-liquid or powder form.